Leyla Rangel
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 ( ) |familiares = |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora Actriz de Teatro Directora de Doblaje |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |estado = Activa |medios = Teatro Locución |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Leyla_Rangel_-_Demo_3.ogg}} Granger.jpg|Hermione Granger en Harry Potter desde la 4.ª película, su personaje mas conocido y querido. Astrid-0.jpg|Astrid Hofferson en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Incredibili Incredibles (21) Violet.jpg|Violeta en Los Increíbles, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kim_KimPossible.png|Kim Possible en la serie homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Archivo:Symone.jpg|Raven Baxter en Es tan Raven, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Victorious2010.jpg|Victoria "Tori" Vega (1ª voz) en Victorious. Hazel.jpeg|Hazel Grace de la película Bajo la misma estrella. CWA Ahsoka Tano 4 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars- La Guerra de los Clones y Star Wars: Rebels. Rachel_Berry.jpg|Rachel Berry en Glee: buscando la fama. The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud en The Loud House. 1093270-324219.jpg|Ahome Higurashi (2ª voz) en Inuyasha. Dawn.png|Dawn (Temp.12 y 15) en Pokémon. Tenten NS.png|Tenten en Naruto Shippūden. A8616i0_Ami-185.gif|Ami de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Colitas.jpg|Colitas en Hamtaro. Nicky little pann.png|Nicky Little en Pepper Ann. elsa.png|Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie. 256px-Janereturntoneverland.jpg|Jane Darling en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás. Mira Clay.jpg|Mira Clay de Bakugan. Libby.png|Libby Folfax en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sasha-Athena.jpg|Sasha/Athena de Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. 1215173-charlotte_super.jpg|Charlotte en La princesa y el sapo. Klara_port.jpg|Iridessa en Tinker Bell. Shanti.gif|Shanti en El Libro de la Selva 2. Brianna2.png|Brianna G. Buttowski de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Liona2545-347660.png|Liona en Max Dinoterra y Max Inicia. MLPEG123 Trixie.png|Trixie Lulamoon en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree y My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (temp. 6). MLP-DerpyHooves1.png|Derpy Hooves (Temp. 2) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-SweetieBelle1.png|Sweetie Bell (2nda voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. PrincesaFlamaTrajeDeReinaPose1.png|Princesa/Reina Flama (2ª voz) de Hora de Aventura. CryingCyan.png|Carla en Rio 2 (voz cantada). VilmaBCSD.png|Vilma Dinkley en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Sidekick_%284%29.jpg|Vana Glama (1ª voz) de Secuaces. Kai Green Omniverse.png|Kai Green de Ben 10: Omniverse Poppyohair.png|Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High Castor-0.jpg|Castor en la serie animada de Franklin. petunia1.png|Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. TeemoLOL.jpg|Teemo de League of Legends. Nami_0.jpg|Nami también en League of Legends. Josie.jpg|Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro. Kill Bill Gogo Yubari.png|Gogo Yuban (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 Lorelai_Rory.jpg|Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore y Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año. Wendy_Darling_Peter_Pan_2003.png|Wendy Darling en Peter Pan (2003). -Ella-Enchanted-.jpg|Ella en Ella está encantada. Tdatemmy.jpg|Laura Chapman en El día después de mañana. Hannah-Asgerisson_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Hannah Ásgerisson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008). Sherlock_adler2009.jpg|Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes. Blondie.jpeg|Blondie en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Red-Riding-Hood-2011Amanda.jpg|Valerie en La chica de la capa roja. Becky2010.jpg|Rebecca "Becky" Barnes en El aprendiz de brujo. 59774-29353.jpg|Winnie Gekko en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme. SSP2-FeliciaHardy.png|Felicia Hardy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. Patsey.jpg|Patsey en 12 años esclavo (Versión 20th Century Fox). Cheetah-injustice-2-73.9.jpg|Chita en Injustice 2 y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotham. Archivo:Amitaconcept2_jpg.jpg|Amita en Far Cry 4. ChicagoPD_Bio_MarinaSquerciati.jpg|Kim Burgess en Policías de Chicago (Chicago P.D.). RiverdaleCherylB.png|Cheryl Blossom en Riverdale. Sue heck.png|Sue Heck en Una familia modelo (1ª voz). Addie-Singer-unfabulous-22021773-800-600.jpg|Addie Singer (Emma Roberts) en Súper natural. Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine en El reino secreto. LudovicPersonaje.png|Ludovic en la serie homónima. UCM-BobbiMorsePortrait.jpg|Barbara "Bobbi" Morse / Pajaro Burlón en Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. StellaMalone.jpg|Stella Malone en JONAS HesterSQS2.png|Hester Ulrich en Scream Queens XMA-MoiraMacTaggert.jpg|Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Primera generación y X-Men: Apocalipsis Raven-Symoné.png|Leyla Rangel ha sido la voz recurrente de Raven-Symoné. Victoria-justice-2017 1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Victoria Justice. Emma-watson-2017.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Emma Watson. Lea Michele 2015.jpg|Voz recurrente de Lea Michele. Leyla Rangel (nacida el 10 de octubre de 1985) es una actriz de teatro, actriz de doblaje y directora de doblaje y locución mexicana. Es conocida por ser la voz de Kim Possible en la serie animada del mismo nombre, Raven-Symoné en Es tan Raven y La casa de Raven, y Hermione Granger desde la 4ª película de Harry Potter. thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px|Demo del Doblaje thumb|right|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Leyla Rangel como Bella. Filmografía thumb|279px thumb|Leyla y sus personajes, imagen hecha gracias a GASTYMON95 thumb|279px|Creado por Eduardo454. Anime Megumi Toyoguchi * Dawn (Temporada 12 y 15-) en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Dawn en Pokémon Best Wishes! Otros * Ahome Higurashi (Eps. 61, 78 - 92, 94 - 96, 151 - 155) en Inuyasha * Comandante Mars (temp. 11) / Erina (temp. 15) en Pokémon * Colitas en Hamtaro * Kyoko Farley en Candidato de la diosa * Fiina en Corrector Yui * Rebecca Hopkins (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) (3ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Mira Clay en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia * Sasame en Naruto * Tenten en Naruto Shippūden * Sasha/Athena en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Sasaki en Knights of Sidonia Series animadas Ashley Eckstein * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: Rebels * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino Grey DeLisle * Lor en La pandilla de fin de semana * Brianna Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Vina en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas Christy Carlson Romano * Kimberly Ann Possible en Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Kimberly Ann Possible en Lilo & Stitch: la serie (2005, 1 cap.) Kate Micucci * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! * Esperanza en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) Otros * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High (2014-presente) *Marisol Coxi en Monster High (2015) * Kay Green, Fistina (2.ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Crissy (Wendee Lee) en Polly Pocket * Libby Folfax en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Ami en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Melanie en Krypto, el Superperro * Taffy en Aventuras en pañales * Patricia en Isla de Mutantes * Sarai (2.ª voz) en Súper Sergio * Arlene en El show de Garfield * Ludovic en Ludovic * Nicky Little en Pepper Ann * Mimi en Mimi * Cassie en Dragon Tales * Petunia en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Tracey Patterson en Monstruo por error * Kaycee (Lacey Chabert) en Bratz * Ashley (Hayden Panettiere) en Un agente de familia * Penny en Gadget y los Gadgetinis * Lacey en Phineas y Ferb * Euphonia en El principito (serie animada) * Sweetie Bell (2nda voz) / Trixie Lulamoon (temp.6) / Derpy Hooves / Royal Ribbon, en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Astrid en Dragones de Berk * Midge en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Princesa/Reina Flama (5.2-) en Hora de aventura * Vilma Dinkley (un episodio) / Kristen Stewart / Nyota Uhura / Maddie / Voces Diversas en MAD (temp. 4) * Carrie Beff en Grojband * Castor en Franklin * Fanny en La fauna de Fanny * Nora en Timothy va a la escuela * Srita. Langtree en Mas allá del jardín * Niña Mala Japonesa en Un show más * Celine en Escandalosos * Luan Loud en The Loud House * Snowflake / voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Series de televisión Raven-Symoné * Raven Baxter en La Casa de Raven (2017) * Simone en Agente K.C. (2015) * Amber en Sunny entre estrellas (2010) * Raven Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Raven Baxter en Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007) * Raven Baxter en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2006) Victoria Justice * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious (2010-2011) (temps. 1ª-2ª, eps. 1-20, 22) * Victoria "Tori" Vega en Victorious: Loca de frustración (2010) * Victoria Justice en 7 secretos con Victoria Justice (2011) * Shelby Marx en ICarly (2009) * Ella misma en Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (2011) Emma Roberts * Addie Singer en Súper natural (2004-2007) * Addie Singer en Drake & Josh (2004) Adrianne Palicki * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2014-2016) * Sydney Manning en Mentes criminales (2011) Leven Rambin * Rosie en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2012) * Sloan Riley en Anatomía según Grey (2009-2010) Lea Michele * Rachel Berry en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2011, 2014-2015) (temps. 1ª-2ª, 5ª-6ª, eps. 1-44, 98-121) * Hester Ulrich en Scream Queens (2015-2016) Alexis Bledel * Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Las chicas Gilmore (2000-2007) * Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore en Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo (2016) Otros * Chica indiscreta: **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang) (temp. 1 y 4) **Emma Boardman (Stella Maeve) **Emily (Rachel Oyama) **Justine (Jennifer Damiano) (episodio 30) **Voces adicionales * Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch) en Riverdale * Bichete (Tyra Banks) en Glee: buscando la fama (temp. 5, ep. 94) (2013) * Audrey Vale (Audrey Whitby) en ¡Que Onda! * Casey Cooper MacGillis (Chelsea Hertford) en Mayor Papá (debut) * Cecilia Smith (Ashlee Simpson) en El séptimo cielo * Nicky (Nienke) Martens (Loek Beernik) en La casa de Anubis * Stella Malone (Chelsea Staub) en JONAS * Kate Gregson (Brie Larson) en United States of Tara * Addie Singer (niña) (Bailee Madison) en Súper natural * Josie Trent en Colegio del agujero negro * Dylan Mayfair en Esposas desesperadas * Margaret Winnot en Secundaria secreta * Alex Dupre (Jana Kramer) en Hermanos rebeldes * Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye (Jewel Staite) en Firefly * Diana Morrison (capítulo 5 de la 4ª temporada), Christy (Brittany Curran) (capítulo 14 de la 4ª temporada) en Almas perdidas * Dolores (Michelle Ryan), Fenella Feverfew (Emily Stride) (1 capítulo) en La peor bruja * Dani Forester, Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Isabel Seberg (Erin Sanders) en El mentalista (temp 2 ep 16) (2010) * Natalie Kimpton (Tamara Feldman) en Dirty Sexy Money * Bonnie Bennet (Katerina Graham, 1ª-2ª temp.), Emily Bennet (Bianca Lawson, 2ª temp.) en Diarios de vampiros * Sue Heck (Eden Sher) en Una familia modelo (1ª-2ª temp.) * Flees (Valentina Barron) en Stormworld * Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Thuy Trang) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Leona en Max Dinoterra y en Max Inicia * Barb en American Horror Story: Asylum (1 episodio) * Vanessa en Los demonios de Da Vinci mexicana * Tara (Ambyr Childers) (1 capítulo) en Legends * Voces adicionales en El mentalista * Voces adicionales en The 100 Películas Emma Watson * Mae Holland en El círculo (2017) * Bella(tráiler 2 y entrevistas) en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) * Ila en Noé (2014) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Raven-Symoné * Abigail "Abby" Scanlon en La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) * Melanie Porter en Un viaje de aquellos (2008) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Asana en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) * Galleria Garibaldi en The Cheetah Girls (2003) Felicity Jones *Jyn Erso en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016/tráiler) *Jane Hawkings en La teoría del todo (2014) *Felicia Hardy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) Rose Byrne *Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Grace en Annie (2014) *Moira MacTaggert en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) Carey Mulligan *Bathsheba Everdene en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) *Daisy Buchanan en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Winnie Gekko en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) Emmy Rossum *Ridley Duchannes en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Warner) *Laura Chapman en El día después de mañana (2004) *Katie Markum en Río místico (2003) Victoria Justice * Jannet Weiss en The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again (2016) * Victoria "Tori" Vega en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Jordan Sands en La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Shelby Marx en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) Teresa Palmer * Jane Doe/Número seis en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Becky en El aprendiz de brujo (2010) * Violet Nottingham en Cuentos que no son cuento (2008) Alison Pill *Jane Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) (versión Touchstone) * Ella Gerard en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) * Larkin Malone en Sophie (2000) Scarlett Johansson * Rebecca en Ghost World (2001) * Birdy Abundas en El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) * Grace McLean en El señor de los caballos (1998) Brie Larson * Mason Weaver en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) * Amy Phillips en El apostador (2014) Zoey Deutch *Shadia en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway en Academia de vampiros (2014) Shailene Woodley *Hazel Grace Lancaster (archivo) en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Hazel Grace Lancaster en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) Amanda Seyfried *Mary en Peter Pan (2015) *Valerie en La chica de la capa roja (2011) Sarah Gadon *Mirena / Mina en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Megan en Sólo amigos? (2013) Juno Temple *Thistletwit en Maléfica (2014) *Jane Parker en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (DVD) January Jones * Molly Egan en Máxima precisión (2014) * Eve en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) Julianna Guill *Lydia en La aparición (2012) *Madison en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) Ginnifer Goodwin * Rachel White en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Gigi en He's Just Not That Into You (2009) Anita Briem * Elizabeth Ryan en Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2011) (redoblaje) * Hannah Asgerisson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Christina Milian * Sloane Spencer en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Keelia en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Hayley Kiyoko * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) * Vilma Dinkley en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) Rachel McAdams * Claire Abshire en Te amaré por siempre (2009) * Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes (2009) Brittany Curran * Tiffany en Legalmente rubias (2009) * Pamela en Voluntad de hielo (2005) Rachel Hurd-Wood * Meredith Crowthorne en Solomon Kane (2009) * Wendy Darling en Peter Pan (2003) Taylor Momsen *Samantha Wallace en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) *Cindy Lou Who (voz cantada) en El Grinch (2000) Mika Boorem *Augusta en Augusta, la salvación (2005) *Joven Beverly Donofrio en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Otros papeles * Veruca Salt (Julie Dawn Cole) en Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate (1971) (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Justina (Vanessa Staiss) en El milagro de Fátima (1997) * Arrietty "Ett" (Travi) Clock (Flora Newbigin) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (Segunda Versión) * Coop (Ryan O'Donohue) en Guardianes del orden (1998) * Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) en Estudio 54 (1998) (redoblaje) * Susan Price (Sophia Myles) en Pasión robada (1999) * Emily Reece (Elisha Cuthbert) en ¿Quién se queda con la casa? (1999) * Tamar (Rebecca Callard) en El señor de los milagros (2000) * Lucy Foster (Lauren Collins) en Mamá virtual (2000) * Kelly (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Una decisión difícil (2000) * Daphne Farragher (Natalie Martson) en Tiempo compartido (2000) * Anna Sackville-Bagg (Anna Popplewell) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Samantha Elizabeth Kwan (Brenda Song) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) * Megan (Zena Grey) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Brigitte Chabeaux (Celine Massuger) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) * Francesca (Paula Garcés) en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Cassie Grant (Christina Ricci) en Los testigos (2002) * Vivian Abbot Walker (nina) (Caitlin Wachs) en Divinos secretos (2002) * Claire Carlyle (Kat Dennings) en El equipo del grito (2002) * Martina (Guaia Marini) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Hannah (Rose McIver) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Penny (Caitlin Wachs) en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Halley Martin (Mandy Moore) en Enamórate (2003) * Kate Sanders en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Peg (Haley Hudson) en Un viernes de locos (2003) * Gogo Yuban (Chiaki Kuriyama) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) * Ray Schleine (Dakota Fanning) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Sarah Sanderson (Kimberly J. Brown) en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) * Abby (Lalaine) en ¡Ya quisieras! (2003) * Noelle Gibson (Angela Goethals) en Robando la navidad (2003) * Alice Ayres (Natalie Portman) en Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) * Ella (Anne Hathaway) en Ella está encantada (2004) * Sara (Joven) (Savanna Fields) en Especies III (2004) * Maya Bakshi (Meghna Kothari) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * Schubia (Anja Sommavilla) en Bibi, la hechicera (2004) * Amy Pearl (Vanessa Lengies) en El hombre perfecto (2005) * Voces adicionales en Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) * Channing Walsh (Hayden Panettiere) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) (versión Warner) * Nadia Tagarov en Tráfico humano (2005) (redoblaje) * Layla Williams (Danielle Panabaker) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Chelsea Burns (Tamara Hope) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Nell Bedworth (Samaire Armstrong) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Ashley Albright (Lindsay Lohan) en Golpe de suerte (2006) * Alex (Ioana Barbu) en Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) * Sage Siniestro (Katie Cockrell) en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Olivia Lenox (Laura Ramsey) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Janie (Jeanette Brox) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Lauren McDonald (Sarah Wright) en Juego caliente (2006) * Kim (Britt Leary) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Nikky (Christine Griffith) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Inés (Taylor Parks) en Hairspray (2007) * Roberta (Fernanda de Freitas) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Judith (Angela Kinsey) en Licencia para casarse (2007) * Maisy (Halley Feiffer) en Margot en la boda (2007) * Denise (Isla Fisher) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Voces diversas en Transformers (2007) * Brooke Handy (Jennifer Hill) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El Comienzo (2007) * Arlene (Vanessa Ferlito) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (versión TV) * Kirsten Toomery (Camille Keenan) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Brenda Woodberg (Louisa Krause) en Las niñeras (2007) * Lena Kaligaris (Alexis Bledel) en Amigas Inseparables 2 (2008) * Sue Lor (Ahney Her) en Gran Torino (2008) * Lily (Kiely Williams) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Lana Stevens (Haylie Duff) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) * Maureen (Zoe Kazan) en Sólo un sueño (2008) * Tammy (Sarah Foret) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Gorrion Dorado y Chica del barrio chino (Yifei Liu) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Celia Turner (Regina Nehy) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Nerine (Marguerite Wheatley) en Invictus (2009) * Heidi (Beth Behrs) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Thunderstorm (Amber McDonald) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Alex (Arielle Kebbel) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) * Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Kate (Emily VanCamp) en Portadores (2009) * Cajera de la tienda (Jessica Harper) en Un hogar de cabeza (2009) * Paige (Martha MacIsaac) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Sara Jean Underwood (Ella misma) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Kira Hudson (Camilla Belle) en Héroes (Push) (2009) * Azula (Summer Bishil) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * Peshet (Kaya Scodelario) en Furia de titanes (2010) * Brittany Cunningham (Paulina Olszynski) en Almas condenadas (2010) (versión Universal) * Minnow Hayes (Dianna Agron) en The Romantics (2010) (1.ª versión) * Krista Cook (Karissa Tynes) en 16 deseos (2010) * Isabella de Angouleme (Léa Seydoux) en Robin Hood (2010) * Rizwan Khan niño (Tanay Chheda) en Mi nombre es Khan (2010) * Catherine (Christina Applegate) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) (tráiler) * Ali Rey (Molly Ephraim) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) (escenas extendidas) * Franki (Giulia Michelini) en Fiebre del Heno (2010) * Blondie (Vanessa Hudgens) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Bridget Manalo (Kaitlyn Wong) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) * Emma Perkins (Katie Cassidy) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Belladona (Zooey Deschanel) en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Voces adicionales en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Valerie (T.V. Carpio) en Sin límites (2011) * Amy (Imogen Poots) en Noche de miedo (2011) (tráiler) * Aimee (Amy Seimetz) en Tu sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) * Polly Cornwallis (Amanda Waters) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Jaimie (Phoebe Tonkin) en Bait (2012) * Kristi (Sprague Grayden) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) * Chelsea (Erin Moriarty) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Conrade (Riki Lindhome) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Isabelle (Eleanor Tomlinson) en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Bonnie (Jessica Szohr) en El peón (2013) * Becky (Meghan Falcone) en Actividad poco normal (2013) * Andrea Perron (Shanley Caswell) en El conjuro (2013) * Nami (Maaya Sakamoto) en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) * Lauren (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) * Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Penelope (Catherine Toribio) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Rosie (Melissa Paulo) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * Maya Dickson (Amber Stevens) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * Abital (Kuoth Wiel) en Una buena mentira (2014) * Anne (Audrey Lamy) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * Jillian (Roxanne Pallett) en Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) * Jade (Gia Mantegna) en El blog de una adolescente (2014) * Sam White (Tessa Thompson) en Dear White People (2014) * Gemma Chatterjee (Christina Cole) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Annie (Charlotte Le Bon) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Gracie (Sara Lindsey) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Amelia Kutner (Margaret Qualley) en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Grace (Bryce Dallas Howard) en Mi amigo el dragón (2016) * Rocky (Jane Levy) en No respires (2016) * Voces adicionales en Presencia siniestra (2016) * Lena (Clementine Nicholson) en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) Telefilms Chelsea Kane *Harper (joven) / Debbie en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) *Alexis Bender en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) Otros: *Emma (Riele Downs) en Pequeña Navidad (2017) *Carmen (Zulay Henao) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) Películas animadas Raven-Symoné * Iridessa en Tinker Bell * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate * Iridessa en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas * Iridessa en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas America Ferrera * Astrid en Como entrenar a tu dragón * Astrid en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Astrid en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Astrid en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Astrid en Book of Dragons Lindsay Ames * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Poppy O'Hair en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones Crystal Scales * Libby Folfax en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio * Libby Folfax en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Libby Folfax en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! Christy Carlson Romano * Kimberly "Ann" Possible en Kim Possible: Problemas en en tiempo * Kimberly "Ann" Possible en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama Kate Micucci * Vilma Dinkley en Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro * Vilma Dinkley en Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado * Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz * Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste Otros * Ramsey en Un gran dinosaurio * Lillth Van Hellscream (Kate Higgins) en Monster High: Una fiesta Tenebrosa * Katy en La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza * Charlotte en La Princesa y el Sapo * Shanti en El libro de la selva 2 * Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Xylie en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas * Jane en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Mona en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Kaycee en Bratz: Pura magia * Kimi en Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Violeta en Los Increíbles * Bonnie, la zuricata en Animales al ataque * Gisela en Open Season 3 * Arsenal en La era de hielo 4 * Elsa Van Helsing en Frankenweenie * Coros en Rio * Mary Katherine en El reino secreto * Castor en Franklin y el caballero verde * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Angel en La víspera de Navidad * Dos en Dos pavos en apuros * Trixie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Trixie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * Rachael en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales Videojuegos Erica Luttrel * Chita en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Chita en Injustice 2 Otros * Rose MariGold en Alan Wake * Regina, Aldeanas en Fable II * Hermione Granger en Harry Potter para Kinect * Grant en Halo 4 * Teemo, Nami en League of Legends * Princesa Picarina en Puppeteer * Violeta Parr, Destiny en Disney Infinity * Dorothy Gale, Hermione Granger en Lego Dimensions * Tenten en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Películas de anime Megumi Toyoguchi * Dawn en Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo * Dawn en Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida Otros * Tima en Metrópolis * Hada Mumy en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Billy en Majo no takkyūbin (doblaje original) * Nami en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial Telenovelas brasileñas Nathalia Dill * Maria Rita "Santita" en Ciudad Paraíso * Laura Martins en Por Siempre * Blanca Farto en La dama de la libertad * Julia Montero/Lorena Montero en Rock Story Vanessa Giácomo * Zuca en La mestiza (Cabocla) * Juliana en Niña moza * Ilzamar Mendes en Amazonia * Luciana en Dos caras Sthefany Brito * Samira en El clon * Kelly en Páginas de la vida * Dulcina en Deseo prohibido Fernanda Nobre * Bia en Corazones Rebeldes * Helena en La esclava Isaura Ísis Valverde * Rakelli en Belleza pura * Camila en India, una historia de amor Luíza Curvo * Katya Reis en El sabor de la pasión * Cecília en Puerto de los Milagros Otros papeles * Socorro (Mônica Siedler) en Lazos de familia * Amatista (Bianca Castanho) en Uga Uga (primera voz) * Paulina (Ana Roberta Gualda) en Mujeres apasionadas * Diana (Jéssica Sodré) en Señora del destino * Nina (Tammy Di Calafiori) en Alma gemela * Sharon (Giovanna Ewbank) en La favorita * Myrna (Aline Fanju) en Vivir la Vida * Erica (Monique Alfradique) en Cuna de Gato * Cris (Gabriela Carneiro da Cunha) en Passione * Sthefany (Sophie Charlotte) en CuChiCheos (1ª voz) Dramas coreanos: * Geum Jan Di (Goo Hye Sun) en Los chicos son mejores que las flores Comerciales * Nokia Lumia * Participa actuando en un comercial de Galletas Veronas de Gamesa en el año 2003 ' Ximena Navarrete '''en: * Santorini *Ciel * L'Oreal Paris Dirección de doblaje * Teen Mom * Ghost Team One * LEGO: Jurassic World * LEGO Dimensions (1er año) Intérprete * El Grinch - Cindy Lou Quien (voz cantada) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sweetie Belle (canciones - temporadas 2-3) * La casa de Anubis - ''Tema de apertura * El diario de la princesa 2 - Princesa Asana - La gloria está en tí ''(Junto a Ángela Villanueva y Cristina Hernández) * Es tan Raven - ''Tema de apertura (Con Luis Daniel Ramírez y Cristina Hernández), Brilla y Noche de paz * El Expreso Polar - Niña Heroina (voz cantada) * Súper natural - Canciones de Addie Singer * Kim Possible - Canción Say the word, episodio 39. * Los Niños de Oz - Andrea - Navidad en Oz (Junto a Cristina Hernández, Enzo Fortuny, Kalimba Marichal, Christine Byrd, Elsa Covián y Laura Ayala) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *IDF *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. - ''La Cooperativa del Doblaje *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México Como locutora *Trivago *Azteca 7 (desde el 1ª de enero de 2017) *Azteca Trece (presentación de series, desde el 7 de abril de 2017) *Orbit (interpreta a Nadia Kloet) Curiosidades *Leyla generalmente comparte en un rol de hija y madre con otra actriz Marcela Páez como lo son en los proyectos de Las chicas Gilmore , Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año, The Cheetah Girls, The Cheetah Girls 2 y Un viaje de aquellos. *Leyla comparte similitudes con Gaby Ugarte: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de anime Pokémon y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas (temporadas 12 y 15), cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. **Ambas doblaron a Vilma Dinkley en películas de Scooby-Doo con actores reales. Gaby la dobló para las 2 películas que salieron en cines, en las que Linda Cardellini encarnó el personaje y Leyla la dobló en las películas que interpretó Hayley Kiyoko para televisión. **Gaby dobló a Tenten en Naruto, pero cuando llegó Naruto Shippūden, Gaby ya estaba radicado en Europa, por lo que el personaje pasó a manos de Leyla, quién además la interpretó en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. **Ambas han doblado a la actriz Alexis Bledel, sobre todo Gaby la dobló en la película Amigas inseparables, mientras Leyla la dobló en la secuela Amigas inseparables 2. * Cuando viajó a Londres fue sustituida por Marisol Romero en algunos proyectos como Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La guerra de los Clones, Chelsea Kane y Audrey en ¡Que Onda!, Raven-Symoné en PrankStars, Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas y Rachel McAdams en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. *También, Leyla comparte similtudes con Mayra Arellano. **En Yu-Gi-Oh!, Leyla era la voz de Rebecca Hopkins en la primera temporada, mientras que Mayra hizo el mismo personaje en la cuarta y quinta temporada. **En Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Mayra fue la voz de Blair Flannigan en la primera temporada, mientras que Leyla le dio voz al personaje en la tercera temporada. **En la duodécima temporada de Pokémon, Gaby era la voz de Dawn mientras que Mayra dobló al Pokédex. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA